tigress has a old friend
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: will tigress has feelings for her old friend but will he loose him to a evil genrel or will she tell him how she feels about him. find out NOW! the song for this is usher's without you.
1. hello agian

**Ok people this is my first story and comment and review if I have to change things or you really liked so I will stop talking and please enjoy.**

Chapter one: Old friends come back

*Deep in a thick jungle, 20 miles away from the valley of peace *

A figure was walking through the jungle on his way to finish some business his brother started.

But he stopped and saw an escort heading to the valley of peace with a wagon he didn't know why so he jumped on a tree to see what was inside he saw what to be a panther and a doctor wrapping up his chest, back, and arm.

So the figure followed the escort all the way to the valley of peace and soldiers of the imperial army guarded the panther well but when they got there he saw master shifu open the door and just stand there stunned to see the panther. Then he screamed for someone then a tiger what seems so be a female feel to her knees and cried the figure jumped out when the guards left and had an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want stranger" shifu said. The figure removed the hood of his cloak to reveal an orange Siberian tiger and he had a scar from his left ear all the way down to his right cheek.

"No why are you here Alex" Tigress screamed. "I am here to take your friend there from what I can see he would make a great assassin." Alex said in a low tone. "You leave Chris out of this he did nothing to you or anyone." Tigress cried.

"If I can't have him in my army no one can have him" Alex yelled. Tigress got up and kicked Alex in the face and he fell backwards, he jumped up on his feet and charged Tigress she dodged him then grabbed his neck then threw him into a tree he hit hard on his back and walked away. "I will return and your precious Chris will die by my hand.

*Jade palace medical wing*

It has been three hours since Alex attacked then Chris woke up in painful groan. "Aw my aching head". As he woke up he looked over and saw Tigress running over with tears in her eyes. "O Chris I thought I would never see you again when you shipped off to join the army so what happened why are you here" Tigress said. "I don't know actually the last thing I remember is being wacked with a stick with what felt like needles" he said.

"Well I am happy to see you in one peace shifu sent me here to show you to your room in the barracks" tigress said. Chris nodded his head then slowly got up with the help of his old friend and walked together.

Chris is a black panther with a vest like tigress but is purple and has the symbol for honor and aggression in black. When the got his room he sat down and said he needs to talk to shifu and tigress left to go get him. When came into Chris's room he sat up with pain and said "shifu I need you to get the doctor I have a problem and don't want to make tigress worry about me". He nodded and went to find doctor.

Isha when she walked in she said "what is wrong" Chris stood up and he turned around and took off his vest showing his back with at least 100 scars Isha stood there with a look of horror on her face "what happened to you" Chris put his vest back on and didn't think about it he only asked if she had a way to stop the pain and gave him a case of gel.

When Chris put on the gel and he screamed out in pain "AHHH". That's when tigress came in and saw her friend in pain. "Chris are you ok" she said. "I'll live but I guess I should show you" he told her in a sad tone. "Show me what is everything ok" Tigress said.

He stood up and took off his vest showing his friend the scars. Tigress looked at her friend and saw years of pain, suffering, and missing his only friend. "The reason I came here with those troops is because yesterday I was heading after my 2 year service but I can't wear my armor like this so they brought me here" as he said that tears started roll down his face.

"I think I am going to sleep now tigress and I am sorry I came back like this" he said. She looked at him and saw pain but she left friend alone but not willing to leave.

Tigress was almost asleep when she heard something coming from Chris's room she snuck over trying not to wake up the five or Po and when she entered his room he wasn't there but and the window was open and the only jar of gel left was missing to fix his scars she went out the window and saw her friend by the sacred peach tree just sitting there.

But she wasn't quite enough and he turned around and smiled. "well the pain from my scars are gone and I am staying here with my best friend so what do you want to do tomorrow" Chris said. She stood there and said "lets train later after we sleep ok" she said and they went to sleep.

*valley of peace rooftop*

"Tomorrow I will come and kill you Chris then your best friend" Alex said with a big grin on his face.  
*jade palace training hall*

Chris and tigress bowed then got ready to fight. Chris waited for tigress's attack and that's when she charged and he did a round house kick to her jaw that sent flying across the floor she got up and she did a flurry of punches but Chris blocked them all that's when he did a chest pulse then did a drop kick and he had won the duel.

"Good job but you should punch all the way through don't stop at contact you can you can use that moment to throw another punch" Chris said. But when they walked outside Alex was standing right there with a big grin. Then Chris and tigress charged him but before tigress could stop Alex he stabbed Chris in the chest and he fell to the ground but he wasn't dead then Po and the rest of the five came out and got ready to fight then Alex fled saying "spend as much time with your friend because it won't last long".

They looked over and saw Chris laying there twitching when tigress said "Crane go get Isha, monkey get Shifu, Po help me get him inside". Tigress thought hang on Chris please hang on I can't lose you again.

Isha walked in with a bandage, and medical tape and said, "tigress on the count of three when I take out the knife put the bandage on one, two THREE." Isha removed the knife and tigress put the bandage on then Isha wrapped the medical tape over it. "Ok now what do we do" Tigress asked. Isha turned and said "all we can do now is wait and pray for him to wake up because he lost a lot of blood". Three hours have passed and Po said "Tigress come on its time for lunch there is nothing more you can do for him" pointing to the unconscious panther. All tigress did was give him a death glare then Po left them alone. Come on Chris wake up I need to know you're ok, because I love you tigress thought as tears came rolling down her face.

That's when Chris sat up and tigress hugged her best and only friend and the walked to the dining hall but Chris was really out of it he was stumbling everywhere. Tigress had to guide her friend to the dining hall he sat done and got a death hug from Po "Po _you're _crushing_my_lungs". Then Po let go and Chris took a deep breath after Lunch Chris went out to the lake and just sat there motion less then tigress came up and at beside him then he smiled but it faded fast. I can't believe that guy stabbed me I am going to make sure that doesn't happen again he thought to himself.

Then in a blur shifu came out of nowhere with a facial expression that said something bad happened "Chris I am so sorry" he said. "Wait what are you saying shifu" Chris said as he and tigress stood up, "Chris, Alex is holding your little sister captive". Chris fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists and the ground crack (When Chris was away his parents passed away and his sister is his only family left except for tigress who is like a big sister because he is only a year younger) he felt tears coming but he fought them "it's ok Chris we will get her back" tigress said putting her paw on his shoulder trying to calm her friend. "Ok let's go get my sister back". I will come for you Alex and I will get you Chris thought and Chris, Po, Tigress, and the rest of the five went to get his sister back.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and I will try to post a new one later don't forget to review.**


	2. not ready for goodbyes

**Ok next chapter, please enjoy please review.**

**Chapter 2: not ready for goodbye**

***Alex's fortress Amy's cell***

Amy woke up and was angry when she saw Alex laughing at her.

"HAHAHA, when your brother Amy gets here I am going to let you watch him die in front of his friends and I will rule china."

Amy heard that and she went in the corner and sobbed Chris please stay away from this creep I can't watch you die I just can't she thought to herself.

Amy heard the door unlock and the guards threw in a very buff tiger that looked like one of them but was beaten up by them. Then the tiger looked at her and asked "how you are and why are you here".

Amy scared to speak just looked at him he looked familiar then she said "I am Amy and that creep Alex brought me here to kill my brother". Then Amy said without thinking "Jack is that you". He smiled Amy jumped up and hugged her boyfriend who went missing last year.

"Jack I missed you so much where did you go" Amy said with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at this beautiful young mountain cat who was wearing a green tank top and dark green silk pants with a red silk belt.

Jack finally opened his mouth "I went to go find your brother on the front but I heard he was injured so I left but met a man who said I would make a good captain for his army but I found out that he would hurt you or your brother I said I was done but his guards just beat me up then threw me here".

Then two wolf guards came over "you are coming with us" pointing at Amy they came in and Jack punched one in the face the was kicked in the gut, then badly beaten by the two guards.

Then they took Amy and chained her on the wall then raised twenty feet in the air in Alex's private chamber.

*outside Alex's fortress*

Chris and the five plus Po looked and saw a way in by getting over the wall and in the dungeon.

When they got inside it was thick with soldiers but made their way to the dungeon they freed several citizens and Chris's sister's boyfriend he was bleeding with a small cut on his chest and said "Chris you have to listen your sister is in Alex's private chamber please save her".

Chris was pissed off but when he heard his sister was in his chamber he lost it he went on all fours and went right for the chamber and took out all the guards in front of the chamber with a powerful spinning kick to the skull.

When his friends caught up they all stood there with the mouths in wow Po said "that was Awesome" because he saw him take out one guard Chris smiled but wanted his sister back he turned around and kicked the door down with anger.

"ALEX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD" Chris yelled then Alex walked out and signaled his elite guards to attack Po, Tigress, and the rest of the five.

"Come fight me and let's see how walks out of here alive" Alex said. "ALEX YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND" Chris yelled.

They attacked each other Chris attacked with a drop kick but Alex dodged and hit him in his elbow and broke it Chris screamed in pain then with that moment to attack Alex pulled out his sword and stabbed Chris in his stomach then Alex ran in fear of capture of the five but mostly tigress.

Tigress saw her friend fall to his knees the fell back wards from a rhino guard tapped him with his spear then the Dragon warrior and furious five defeated the guards then Po lowered Amy down she and Tigress ran to Chris who is laying on the ground still alive but for how long.

He looked at tigress and Amy and smiled and said "Tigress….I…Have to …tell…you…something" He said with his eyes starting to close "what is it Chris" Tigress said crying her eyes out "I…L…Love….y…you". He said closing his eyes. "No, no, no Chris please wake up Please". Tigress cried holding Chris's lifeless body.

**Ok I know it's kind of sad but that's the story so please review.**


	3. welcome home

**Alright next chapter I think you will all like this one. So please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: welcome back**

***Alex's chambers***

After Chris died Tigress snapped she picked up his body and ran out of the abandon fortress and went to shifu. "Shifu please help Shifu" tigress cried. "yes what is – oh no quickly bring him in here" shifu told tigress.

***jade palace hall of heroes***

"Shifu is there any way to bring him back I need him back" tigress asked her father. Shifu didn't know why so he trick her into telling him. "why do you want Chris back what did he ever do to you he never gave you anything". Shifu said looking at his daughter's shocked face.

Tigress finally snapped out of it and said "it's b-because I love him I always have before and after he came back from the war." Tigress said looking over at her friends and Amy's shocked faces. She didn't care all she wanted is the love of her life back. "*sigh* fine there is a cave in the valley of peace guarded by a dragon he will challenge you and if you beat his challenge he will give you the sword of time but be warned only one is allowed to enter and since you want to go you're the one to do this tigress but many people didn't return from that cave."

She nodded her head then dropped to all four then went to the cave when she found it she was scared but she didn't care all she wanted Chris back. The dragon opened its eyes and said "how dare enter my cave you have two minutes to explain yourself or you'll die.

"My name is tigress and I seek the sword of time to save the person I love" she said to the mighty dragon. "Hmm you have a pure, caring, and loving heart I shall give you the sword it will bring back the man you love but be warned he will have no memory of his past life" the dragon said as it went back to sleep.

Tigress returned and put the sword in Chris's hand and he sat up but had a blank face. Tigress was happy to see him getup put felt sad when he had the 'who is that' face.

He stood up and walked out and sat down at the lake and watched it when he heard a twig broke and turned and grabbed tigress's throat then just dropped to all fours and ran to the hill leading out of the valley then tigress took after him.

Then she lost him in the forest and was attacked by Chris and she was pinned to the ground and Chris said in a low threating tone "stop following me or I will kill you."

Tigress was heartbroken when he said that but she wasn't going to give up she followed him to a cliff he was just sitting there watching the sunset then he grabbed his head in pain and Flew on his back with the pain taking over then he got up and walked all the way to the valley of peace.

Then started to burn down a house she was horrified then she saw the five + Po attack Chris or someone else that had his body. They fought Chris but they were no match he just punched them all and they were either stuck in a wall or on the ground she heard something that only Alex would say "you will all die by little slave hear then I will rule china HAHAHA." Tigress wasn't about to lose her home by Alex even it was Chris doing the damage.

She jumped of a roof then was ready to fight but was restraining herself "well if it isn't Chris's lover to bad I wasn't there in person beside if try to kill me all you'll do is kill Chris.

"Get out of Chris's or I will take him back myself" she said to Alex was controlling Chris's body. "Fine come and get your lover boy little tigress.

Tigress attacked Alex/ Chris with a fury of punches then a side kick to the skull sending them flying into a cart they got up and charged tigress but she dodged then she grabbed his vest then threw them against a wall. Alex said annoyed "Ok well I guess I give my ELITE GUARDS there signal to ATTACK."

But only one guard came out looking pretty banged up then he fell over unconscious. "Alright this body is as good as dead" Alex said.

Then the Chris that had threatened her came back then kicked her in the gut and said "ok I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." I don't think so as she tried to pin him he just simply moved to the side and kneed her in her gut knocking the wind out of her trying to catch her breath then that's when Chris's body jumped high in the air brought his knees together and slammed her back to the ground she has in a lot of pain.

Then out of nowhere Amy's grabbed her brother and telling tigress to get up and punch him.

Tigress was trying to get up but she told Amy to just slam to the ground a few times until she was ready. Amy did exactly that then when tigress got up she told Amy to leave then Amy went to get her friends out of here with the help of jack when he got out of that fortress.

Tigress said in emotional pain "I want the old Chris then one who would rick life and limb to help a friend I need, I want the Chris that scares me when he is injured I want him back" tigress said crying as she brought her lips to his then at that moment Chris came back to her and she knew when he called her a nickname when they were kids "what's wrong kitty cat" he said sarcastically she was happy to have him back but he said "Tigress I need to tell you something in private" she nodded her head following Chris into his room then he brought out a small box.

As he brought it out he went on one knee and said "tigress I have loved since we were best friends as kids and I was wondering" tigress said before he could finish "Chris just spit out already" he nodded and said opening the box "will you marry me tigress."

She looked at him and she started to cry but with tears of joy and happiness when her friend as a kid turned into the love of her life how could she refuse.

She looked at him and said "yes, I would love to marry you" But before he could get up she tackled him and kissed him. Then after 5 minutes of kissing his fiancé they went to go tell there and when they got there they already knew when the saw the ring tigress's finger "Well look at you two" as Chris saw his sister Amy hugging her boy friend.

**Well that's a happy ending but its not the end of this story we haven't seen the final battle with Alex until next time Review, and comment. **


	4. one bites the dust

**OK new chapter ok my friend on this Website said I could use her characters, so please enjoy it and comment review.**

**Chapter 10: why didn't you tell me! **

***5 years later jade palace***

Five years have passed since Alex took over Chris's body but during that time Chris and tigress had a baby girl tiger, whose name is Emily and had the powers of fire.

Chris has met his other family members he met Shadow, Leon, Silver and Blaze how are now 15.

While they got close to him he had problems with his powers that he will never tell tigress.

Po and the five loved spending time with Silver, blaze, and Emily while shadow and tigress loved to talk to each other leon and chris kept sparring trying to beat their tie.

Later when it was about six in the morning chris woke up and decided to go out to the village and just walk but when he got outside he saw his best friend form the military.

"Chris it's so good to see you again" mei ling said as she hugged her friend. "It's nice to see you to mei ling" he said kind of sleepy. While they caught up shadow had a vision of horror she saw tanis and her family in pain but chris was fighting tanis then a bright light shined and that's when it ended.

She woke up and thought this can't be true tigress never told me if chris had powers.

When mei ling and chris stopped talking he took his friend into town for some food because she said she hasn't eaten in two days.

When they got back to the palace Emily tackled her dad and said "daddy can you and mommy take me out to the forest to watch the sun set" as tigress walked in and smiled "sure sweetie as soon as mei ling tells me why she is here" chris said.

Mei ling brought out a package she gave it to chris and it was the sword that he carried into battle. "Thank you mei ling for bringing me back my father's sword it means a lot to me" as he hugged his friend.

"Why don't you stay here you can if you want to" shadow and tigress said when shadow walked in. mei ling just shook her head then went into town.

Shadow and her family plus chris went into town nut chris went towards a building and just jumped on it and walked out sight.

Shadow and her family went shopping but stopped and saw tanis and was already in his super form. Leon got in his super form and attacked tanis. Leon lunged at tanis tanis dodged and kneed leon in the gut then punched him in the face sending in to a wall. then he elbowed blaze and silver I there necks knocking them out cold.

Next he shot lighting at shadow but missed when chris deflected it lighting two buildings on fire. From the top of the stairs to the jade palace tigress and Emily were shaking in fear that tanis will kill chris.

That's when alex came out behind tanis and the booth laughed and said "HAHAHAHA what do you think you will do to save them your just a weak, worthless, pathetic panther come meet your death."

Chris just had a big grin then unleashed his claws then a big flash of light started. "it is him chris has a power but of what" shadow whispered.

When the dust and light cleared chris was floating five feet in the air and what looked like a white glowing flames around him and his fur changed to silver and his vest looked like times of day but it was torn up.

Tigress could feel the anger coming from her husband held her daughter tight when she said "mommy is daddy going to comeback" that's when tigress thought I hope so sweetie.

Then chris was the one who was laughing "HAHAHA LOOK HOWS WEAK NOW you spineless, stupid ignorant lion."

Then chris snapped his fingers and only and time froze then he moved alex next to tanis then turned them aroundput alex in a head lock thensnaped his finger.

Time resumed then he kicked tanis out of the valley of peace then cracked alex's neck. Chris let go of alex's body and it dropped to the ground then he calmed himself and turned back in to a panther with a purple vest.

He turned and saw horror written all over shadow, leon, silver, and blaze then he dropped to all fours then disappeared then tigress found him in there room "chris why didn't you tell me you had powers over time." Tigress said with disappointment. "*sigh* I didn't tell you because I was worried about your safety and emily's." "chris tell me now how did you get those powers." Tigress commanded.

"fine" sitting on the bed." when I was about fourteen I went for a walk with my friend and we were attacked by thieves I fought hard and my emotions for my friend got the best of me and I found out my first power of anger it was darkness my friend saw only horror when I beat them then I was banished for having powers then when I was 18 in the army I was fighting with my troops and we were ambushed and captured I saw my brothers who I fought and bleed with being stabbed without mercy that's when my emotions gat me again from the people who depended on me the most turned me into what you just saw a monster." As chris turned his head away from tigress. She grabbed his head and kissed him. "its alright you have me and Emily and we don't care what happens when stuff like that happens but you can't kill tanis we need him alive." Chris simply stood up grabbed his sword and his bag and walked out the door and left the jade palace and set off to find tanis but before he could leon stopped him. "your not leaving I have some questions for you." leon said.

Chris just shook his head and said "I already told tigress she will tell you but right now I have some where so get out of my way."

Leon growled but moved then he went to his sister how told him shadow, silver, blaze, Po, shifu, and the rest of the five they felt guilty and wanted to bring him back but they althought of the one place he would go the mountain cliff where he goes to think.

They found him there but he just dropped to all fours and went to alex's old hideout were tanis would hopefully be there but he was stopped by silver, blaze, and leon.

Chris said only ten words "get out of my way or I will hurt you" but they didn't and Chris got angry and went in to his darkness form and kicked leon in the face and knocked him out silver and blaze went over to father then dragged him to there friends as chris kept going forward not leaving his form of darkness.

When silver and blaze cameback with leon starting to wake up tigress said "what happened to you" as shadow lifted him up. "chris attacked my in some kind of dark way tigress do you think is going to kill tanis or if tanis beats him he will be unstoppable." Leon on said with concern.

Chris was ambushed killed every guard but one that knocked him out.

**Well, well. what will happen to chris and will tigress come in time to save him I guess you have to wait and see.**


	5. i will kill you part:one

**Ok next chapter please don't forget to review.**

Chapter 5: I will kill you

***tanis's fortress Chris's cell***

Chris woke up and just sat against a wall waiting for tanis to come and take him.

A guard walked up and cuffed him and brought him into what looked like a torture room.

They tied his hands to the wall and tanis came in and said "start when you are ready men".

Chris looked to the gorilla in front of him and punched very hard it helt like his kidney was in his brain.

***outside tanis's fortress***

Tigress was just focused on getting chris back from tanis.

They all stopped when they heard a small voice "mommy I want come with you I want to see daddy again."

Tigress picked up her daughter and said "ok but you have to stay close to one of us ok."

Emily nodded and hugged her mother when tigress thought just please don't on me again chris.

***torture room tanis's fortress***

After 20 minutes of being brutally beaten tanis came over "well are you ready to give me you powers of time."

"NEVER YOU CREEP OF LION" chris said spitting blood in his face.

Tanis punched chris in the face with a metal glove chris screamed In pain.

"AHHH you will die for that" chris screamed.

Tanis just told his men to keep hitting him.

***dungeon tanis's fortress***

Tigress and the others made there way into the dungeon they heard guards talking "did you see that panther in pain it was so funny a few more minutes of that and he will minutes of that and those powers are the master's".

Tigress whispered to her friends "we must be close but by the sound of that chris won't last much longer" they nodded then shadow whispered "tigress I don't think he will be coming back the same I he kills tanis we have to knock hi out and take him back to shifu to get rid of those powers." tigress nodded.

When they finally reached chris he was hanging on a wall spitting out blood that's when tigress snapped she attacked every guard with fury of punches. Leon and shadow unhooked chris who well to the ground.

Tigress hugged him when he got to his knees he kissed her but then passed out from the pain leon threw him over his shoulder and they ran back to the jade palace.

***jade palace***

When they got back chris woke up and shifu touched his forehead and chest with his thumbs and took away his power of time but the darkness was too much power for him to handle.

That night in tigress's and chris's room chris woke up and couldn't sleep so he grabbed the vest that tigress ave him it was white and gold that said 'fearless warrior' on it.

He took it and took some silk pants to the bath house to take a bath and think after he put his clothes on he went to the training hall and went into the fiery pit of doom then did that for one hour perfectly.

Then went and worked on the dummies until shadow, leon, and tigress staring at him with half the warrior dummies were missing.

Chris then just left to go find a place to sit and think but didn't want to back to the forest and get tortured again so he asked shadow.

Shadow was surprised that he asked that then said "well I go to the lake to think it calming but would you mind if I went I had a lot on my mind."

"No shadow I don't mind" chris said with a smile.

Then they walked to the lake they both sat and thought for a while then shadow left with a smile but chris stayed until it was midnight not hungry not thirsty just angry at tanis and worried he would come after tigress and Emily.

After that tigress told him he needed and went to sleep in there room but chris had nightmares about tanis killing tigress and Emily. Chris decided to go stay in the forest and keep danger from his family.


	6. i will kill you part 2

**Well I have time to write and comment and review and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: I will kill you part 2

***jade palace tigress's room***

Tigress woke up and found that chris was missing so she looked in the training room he wasn't there.

Tigress looked by the lake he wasn't there then she heard her name being called from shadow.

Tigress found her daughter, leon, shadow, silver, and blaze and they all had tears in their eyes tigress saw shadow holding a note then shadow started to read it.

"Dear family I have come to realize that tanis will hurt all of you unless I am not there around you so I have left for the woods never to return. I am sorry but this is my choice and I trust you will respect my decision. I am sorry tigress that I am leaving but please don't come looking for me tanis will find us and hurt you unless he has my powers. All of you who I love I am sorry and Emily I am going to miss you and your mother the most. Good bye, Chris."

When tigress heared that she fell to her knees and started to cry when her daughter came over and said "mommy when is daddy coming home I miss him."

Tigress hugged her daughter and she finally said "sweetie daddy won't be coming home again."

Then Emily ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

Tigress almost did the same but said to shadow and leon "I am going after chris please take care of Emily and tell her I will be brining chris home soon." As she ran off to find her husband.

***deep in the forest inside tanis's fortress***

Chris had snuck in the fortress as one of tanis's guards that wore cloaks.

He was supposed to stay with the others but he went off in search to kill tanis.

When he found him he was alone just thinking then chris closed and locked the door.

"Unlock that door and get out of here warrior." Tanis yelled

Then chris turned into his form of darkness and yelled "MAKE ME YOU STUPID LION."

Fine as tanis turned into his form of lightning then attacked chris.

Tanis took one powerful punch at chris but he didn't move his head went back then put it back and chris then chris took one powerful kick that sent tanis flying back to his new throne.

Then tanis was realy angry he started to lightning bursts from his hand only three made contact on chris on his left arm his right leg and his face which he was holding in pain.

Then chris disappeared then reappeared in front of tans and whispered "it's time for you to die."

Then chris said "DARKNESS DRAIN" when he said that tanis just fell to the ground with no life left in him.

That's when tigress broke the door down and every guard outside was missing.

"chris stop leaving me I feel like you're going to die again and I can't live without you." Tigress said hugging chris and he knew she was crying.

"I am sorry tigress now that he is dead I won't leave …..AHHHH my head it hurts tigress go get out of here I don't know…..AHHH how long I can keep him inside me" chris said in horrible pain but tigress wouldn't leave his side then chris looked fine.

"chris are you ok" tigress said. He looked at her and said "chris is gone now get off me you crazy tiger."

Tigress knew at that moment someone has taken him but she pinned down chris's body "who are you and what happened to chris and why did you come out now."

"Well the answer to your first and third question is I am the overlord of darkness who has given chris his powers of darkness and the only thing stopping me from taking over his body was the overlord of time but seeing how you got rid of those powers it was time to make my move." The overlord said.

"What about my second question." Tigress commanded "chris's soul is right now at my new fortress and will remain there until rule china."

Tigress growled as her heart broke into a million pieces. Then she saw the overlord unleash chris's claws then slashed her stomach as she spun around then she saw him laughing then jumped up and slashed her back then she blacked out from the pain.

***jade palace hall of heroes***

It's been two days since chris left and a day since tigress went after him.

Leon was walking out of the jade palace to go see if his sister and chris were coming and that when mei ling came up with a sad look on her face "mei ling what is wrong" leon trying to get mei ling to say something.

"leon I am sorry but tigress has been taken to the imperial city." Mei ling said kind shaky.

"mei ling how took my sister." Leon said.

She looked at him and finally said "have you ever heard of the legend of the overlords of time and darkness."

"Yeah they have been fighting for centuries why do you ask." Leon said.

"Well chris was visited by the overlord of darkness trying to save me as a kid from thieves and he was used to be the one to kill the time overlord but during the military campaign in Thailand when we were captured he was visited by the overlord of time so chris could keep his soul away from the darkness overlord." Mei ling telling Chris's sad past.

"Then when shifu took away his time powers the darkness overlord can take control of his body." Leon said as she nodded.

"we have to save him from the darkness before he takes control of china but we can't kill him chris has to force the overlord out by himself unless." Mei ling said.

"Unless what mei ling." Leon said. "Unless we summon the overlord of light if he comes he will give the worthiest person the powers to defeat the overlord and save chris before his soul is gone forever." She said and leon took her arm and they told everyone else.

Shifu got the hall of heroes ready to summon the overlord of light. When they summand him he spoke to only three people mei ling, shadow, and leon because they had a strong impact from chris.

"You three have summand me to bring back your friend am I correct." They shook their heads then the overlord spoke again "very well your name is mei ling correct." Pointing at her she nodded.

"You shall have the powers of light in order to use them you must be standing with your eyes closed and claws out then everything will become clear." He said then he left.

When he left mei ling and the others went to the capital.

***the capital city darkness overlord's fortress***

The overlord had sent some of his dark soliders to find the wu sisters and when they came back the sisters were weak and angry at him.

But when was ready he raised his paw and dark energy came out and went in the sisters making them his loyal soldiers. That's when he made his move he sent the sister to capture the emperor and they came back with the emperor and he made him give up china in front of all his citizens.

The overlord has succeeded were many others have failed he took over china.

***the capital city's main gates***

When chris's friends made it to the gates, they were to late the dark overlord has taken over china.

But they stormed the castle but stopped the wu sisters mei ling went after the overlord while leon, shadow, silver, and blaze took on the sisters. She passed tigress who was standing up when mei ling walked in.

"Don't worry about chris's tigress we will bring him back." She nodded but she was still heartbroken that her husband's soul is being taken away.

When mei ling kicked the door open the freak of a overlord said "well well if it isn't chris's wife but to bad she will never see him again."

Tigress tood up holding her stomach with horrible pain as mei ling did what the light overlord told her and when she did that her fur changed to a shiny white, gold and her vest had the northern lights on it.

"huh I guess I am going to have to have to try and beat you." He said a little scared.

Then they went at it mei ling just kept kicking him before he could get close and when he was down chris started to come out that was mei ling's chance.

She put her thumbs on his forhead and chest and put the powers of light into chris and he screamed in pain "AHHH my head get out of my head AHHH it hurts AHHH." Then tigress came over as she held chris as he trembled but she didn't know why.

When it was over the darkness left and so did the light but chris didn't stop trembling then he spoke "tigress there is something I never told you when I was young my real dad died and my mom married amy's dad and he beaten me and one night tanis came in my room and I saved my step-sister and mother but to do it I had to drink something and when I did finished it I couldn't breathe now I tremble and I know shadow has it but mine is worse."

"How is it worse chris you need to tell me." Tigress asked. "Well its different but its usually I can't breathe or my heart stops and will die it's only a matter of time." Chris said still trembling.

"That's not going to happen I won't lose you I love you to much." Tigress said holding him tight but that's when his heart stopped. Chris fell down and mei ling and tigress trying to save his life and just managed it. "tigress listen I won't be around forever but I can tell you some good news the attacks are only once every six months.

That was sign of relief but chris spoke again "but tigress its only going to get worse and the only thing tat can cure this is something that's here in the capital city but I need leon's and shadow's help because they know six things I know the last.

Chris got to leon and shadow and told them he needs them to each get three things and they knew what he needed he needed three bottles of poison cures which leon got he needed two bottles of frozen water (which is used to freeze a problem in his body) and one special bottle of blood of a healthy panther which was actually she found when a panther was bleeding and just took a drop and shadow got those.

And chris was stumbling a long and he walked in the palace looking for a special bottle that is used to cure any poison and the sisters gave it to him because he didn't take their lives and turn them into dark warriors.

Chris came back but fell to his knees trying to breathe but couldn't leon came over with his sister and shadow and leon gave tigress the last bottle they needed and chris fell to the ground breathing hard shadow and leon were trying him to keep him awake because shadow knew he wasn't going to make it unless tigress hurried.

Tigress was mixing it together and she ran over and gave it to chris he drank it but he fell over not moving tigress was scared but she had faith that chris would wake up.

***chris's mind***

Chris meet with the overlords who have went into his body they said together "Chris you have lived your life well even with those powers that almost killed you as a fourteen year old so give us the one thing that you want and you will have it." He nodded then he said "I want to go back to my family and be cured of my sickness."

"Very well but your sickness will end up being like your friend shadow's because that is the only way." The overlords said.

"Fine just send me back and I live with the sickness like that." Chris said and he woke up next to his family and he kissed tigress because he needed to tell her something "tigress I will never leave you or our family ever again I promise." Chris said but all she did is kiss him then they all walked back to jade palace to gather and they stay there as a happy family.

**Well I am sorry to say that this end of this story and I will start to make the sequel as soon as I can and thank you to everyone that reviewed and a big thank you to shadowbrook17 for all your reviews and comments.**


End file.
